1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molecular film and its manufacture method, particularly to a molecular film for coating optical lenses and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the optical industry in recent decades, the importance of stable reliability and performance in the field of manufactured display devices is much more emphasized than ever. Generally, the surfaces of optical lenses of most display devices are anti-abrasive so as to maintain a basic performance of the display devices. However, improvement in the following two characteristics is also important for reliability and performance of the display devices.
The first one of the two characteristics is the ability in anti-dirt ability. It is easy for dirt to adhere to the surfaces of optical lenses through the humidity in the atmosphere, which causes interference with the property of the surfaces, as well as the efficiency in light transmission of the optical lenses. The second one of the two characteristics is the anti-microbial ability. Surfaces of optical lenses without anti-microbial ability may easily suffer from contamination of fungus by adhesion, growth, and propagation on the surfaces, thus damaging the performance of the display device. Therefore, the anti-microbial ability is also necessary.
Regarding the anti-dirt ability, a conventional surface modification technique applying a modifier on the surfaces of the optical lenses as a molecular thin film has been provided. In particular, Octadecyltrichlorosilane (OTS; CH3(CH2)17SiCl3) or 1-Hexadecanethiol (HDT; CH3 (CH2)15SH) is usually adopted as the modifier of the surface modification technique for optical lenses consisting of SiO2 or MgF2 with a small contact angle such as 66 or 19.7 degrees. Through the conventional surface modification technique and the conventional molecular thin film, the small contact angle of the surfaces of the optical lenses can be adjusted to a larger contact angle such as 111.4 degrees. However, the said molecular thin film can only improve the anti-dirt ability of optical lenses and cannot enhance anti-microbial ability. Hence, there is a need for an improvement over the conventional surface modification technique to serve as the molecular thin film.